Skill Set
A player's Skill Set consists of 4 Super Attacks, 2 Ultimate Attacks and 1 Evasive Maneuver. There are over 200 different skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and they can be collected in a myriad of different ways, such as purchasing them from the shop, earning them from Parallel Quests, learning them from a Mentor, or even from Shenron. Strike Skills These are the Strike Super, Ultimate and Evasive Attacks that are available to be equipped by any created character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Strike Attacks are usually close range, physical attacks. Super Attacks * All Clear * Android Kick (DLC 2) * [[Angry_Hit_(Skill)|'Angry Hit']] * [[Arm_Crash_(Skill)|'Arm Crash']] * [[Burning_Slash_(Skill)|'Burning Slash']] * [[Burst_Rush_(Skill)|'Burst Rush']] * [[Charge_(Skill)|'Charge']] * [[Cross_Arm_Dive_(Skill)|'Cross Arm Dive']] * [[Deadly_Dance_(Skill)|'Deadly Dance']] * [[Death_Crasher_(Skill)|'Death Crasher']] * [[Drain_Charge_(Skill)|'Drain Charge']] * [[Dynamite_Kick_(Skill)|'Dynamite Kick']] * [[Eagle_Kick_(Skill)|'Eagle Kick']] * [[Emperor's_Edge_(Skill)|'Emperor's Edge']] (DLC 3) * [[Evil_Flight_Strike_(Skill)|'Evil Flight Strike']] * [[Evil_Ray_Strike_(Skill)|'Evil Ray Strike']] * [[Evil_Rise_Strike_(Skill)|'Evil Rise Strike']] * [[Evil_Whirlwind_(Skill)|'Evil Whirlwind']] * [[Explosive_Buu_Buu_Punch_(Skill)|'Explosive Buu Buu Punch']] * Fake Death (DLC 1) * [[Final_Cannon_(Skill)|'Final Cannon']] * [[Final_Blow_(Skill)|'Final Blow']] (DLC 3) * [[Freedom_Kick_(Skill)|'Freedom Kick']] * [[Gigantic_Omega_(Skill)|'Gigantic Omega']] * Go Go Gum * [[God_of_Destruction's_Rampage_(Skill)|'God of Destruction's Rampage']] * [[Hawk_Charge_(Skill)|'Hawk Charge']] * [[Hyper_Drain_(Skill)|'Hyper Drain']] * Ice Claw (DLC 2) * [[Justice_Rush_(Skill)|'Justice Rush']] * [[Mach_Kick_(Skill)|'Mach Kick']] * [[Mach_Punch_(Skill)|'Mach Punch']] * [[Meteor_Blow_(Skill)|'Meteor Blow']] * [[Meteor_Crash_(Skill)|'Meteor Crash']] * [[Meteor_Strike_(Skill)|'Meteor Strike']] * [[Orin_Combo_(Skill)|'Orin Combo']] * [[Pearl_Flash_(Skill)|'Pearl Flash']] * Power Pole (DLC 1) * Power Pole Combo (DLC 1) * [[Pressure_Sign_(Skill)|'Pressure Sign']] * [[Recoome_Kick_(Skill)|'Recoome Kick']] * [[Rebellion_Spear_(Skill)|'Rebellion Spear']] * [[Rolling_Hercule_Punch_(Skill)|'Rolling Hercule Punch']] * [[Sauzer_Blade_(Skill)|'Sauzer Blade']] * [[Shining_Slash_(Skill)|'Shining Slash']] * [[Sledgehammer_(Skill)|'Sledgehammer']] * [[Stone_Bullet_(Skill)|'Stone Bullet']] * [[Strike_of_Revelation_(Skill)|'Strike of Revelation']] * [[Super_Drain_(Skill)|'Super Drain']] * [[Super_Dragon_Fist_(Skill)|'Super Dragon Fist']] * [[Super_Dragon_Flight_(Skill)|'Super Dragon Flight']] * [[Super_God_Shock_Flash_(Skill)|'Super God Shock Flash']] (DLC 3) * Volleyball Fist (DLC 1) * Wolf Fang Fist (DLC 1) * [[Zigzag_Express_(Skill)|'Zigzag Express']] Ultimate Attacks * [[Blue_Hurricane_(Skill)|'Blue Hurricane']] * Burning Spin (DLC 2) * [[Death_Meteor_(Skill)|'Death Meteor']] * [[Justice_Combination_(Skill)|'Justice Combination']] * [[Paralysis_(Skill)|'Paralysis']] * [[Spirit_Sword_(Skill)|'Spirit Sword']] * Super-Elite Combo (DLC 3) * [[Unrelenting_Barrage_(Skill)|'Unrelenting Barrage']] * Victory Rush Evasive Moves * [[Angry_Shout_(Skill)|'Angry Shout']] * [[Buu_Buu_Ball_(Skill)|'Buu Buu Ball']] * [[Energy_Barrier_(Skill)|'Energy Barrier']] * [[Headshot_(Skill)|'Headshot']] * [[High_Tension_Turn_(Skill)|'High Tension Turn']] * [[Psychic_Move_(Skill)|'Psychic Move']] * [[Spinning_Blade_(Skill)|'Spinning Blade']] * [[Spirit_Explosion_(Skill)|'Spirit Explosion']] * [[Spirit_Slash_(Skill)|'Spirit Slash']] * Turn Retreat Ki Blast Skills These are the Ki Blast Super, Ultimate and Evasive Attacks that may be equipped by a created character. They are long range skills and are often chargeable. Super Attacks * [[Big_Bang_Attack_(Skill)|'Big Bang Attack']] * [[Big_Bang_Kamehameha_(Skill)|'Big Bang Kamehameha']] * [[Blaster_Shell_(Skill)|'Blaster Shell']] * [[Bomber_DX_(Skill)|'Bomber DX']] * [[Burning_Attack_(Skill)|'Burning Attack']] * Burst Attack (DLC 2) * Burst Kamehameha (DLC 3) * [[Change_The_Future_(Skill)|'Change The Future']] * Consecutive Energy Blast * Counter Burst (DLC 3) * [[Crusher_Ball_(Skill)|'Crusher Ball']] * [[Death_Beam_(Skill)|'Death Beam']] * [[Death_Slash_(Skill)|'Death Slash']] * [[Death_Slicer_(Skill)|'Death Slicer']] * [[Destructo-Disc_(Skill)|'Destructo-Disc']] * [[DIE_DIE_Missile_Barrage_(Skill)|'DIE DIE Missile Barrage']] * Dodon Ray (DLC 1) * [[Double_Buster_(Skill)|'Double Buster']] * [[Double_Sunday_(Skill)|'Double Sunday']] * [[Dragon_Flash_Bullet_(Skill)|'Dragon Flash Bullet']] * Elite Beam (DLC 3) * Elite Shooting (DLC 3) * [[Emperor's_Blast(Skill)|'Emperor's Blast']] (DLC 3) * [[Endless_Shoot_(Skill)|'Endless Shoot']] * [[Energy_Shot_(Skill)|'Energy Shot']] * [[Evil_Explosion_(Skill)|'Evil Explosion']] * [[Evil_Eyes_(Skill)|'Evil Eyes']] * Feint Shot (DLC 2) * [[Flash_Strike_(Skill)|'Flash Strike']] * [[Finish_Breaker_(Skill)|'Finish Breaker']] * [[Finish_Buster_(Skill)|'Finish Buster']] * [[Flash_Bomber_(Skill)|'Flash Bomber']] * Freezing Beam (DLC 2) * [[Galactic_Donuts_(Skill)|'Galactic Donuts']] * Galick Beam Cannon (DLC 2) * [[Galick_Gun_(Skill)|'Galick Gun']] * [[Genocide_Shell_(Skill)|'Genocide Shell']] * [[God_Breaker_(Skill)|'God Breaker']] * [[God_of_Destruction's_Anger_(Skill)|'God of Destruction's Anger']] * [[God_of_Destruction's_Wrath_(Skill)|'God of Destruction's Wrath']] * [[Gravity_Impact_(Skill)|'Gravity Impact']] * Ice Field (DLC 2) * [[Ill_Bomber_(Skill)|'Ill Bomber']] * [[Ill_Flash_(Skill)|'Ill Flash']] * [[Ill_Rain_(Skill)|'Ill Rain']] * Infinity Explosion (DLC 2) * [[Innocence_Bullet_(Skill)|'Innocence Bullet']] * [[Innocence_Cannon_(Skill)|'Innocence Cannon']] * [[Kamehameha_(Skill)|'Kamehameha']] * [[Kamekameha_(Skill)|'Kamekameha']] * [[Ki_Blast_Cannon_(Skill)|'Ki Blast Cannon']] * Ki Blast Thrust (DLC 1) * [[Light_Grenade_(Skill)|'Light Grenade']] * [[Majin_Kamehameha_(Skill)|'Majin Kamehameha']] * [[Masenko_(Skill)|'Masenko']] * [[Milky_Cannon_(Skill)|'Milky Cannon']] * [[Perfect_Shot_(Skill)|'Perfect Shot']] * [[Power_Blitz_(Skill)|'Power Blitz']] * [[Prelude_to_Destruction_(Skill)|'Prelude to Destruction']] * [[Recoome_Eraser_Gun_(Skill)|'Recoome Eraser Gun']] * [[Riot_Javelin_(Skill)|'Riot Javelin']] * [[Saturday_Crash_(Skill)|'Saturday Crash']] * [[Shine_Shot_(Skill)|'Shine Shot']] * [[Shining_Friday_(Skill)|'Shining Friday']] * [[Side_Bridge_(Skill)|'Side Bridge']] * [[Split_Finger_Shot_(Skill)|'Split Finger Shot']] * [[Spirit_Bomb_(Skill)|'Spirit Bomb']] * [[Super_Ghost_Kamikaze_Attack_(Skill)|'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack']] * [[Thunder_Eraser_(Skill)|'Thunder Eraser']] * Tri-Beam (DLC 1) * [[Turtle_Style_Last_Resort_(Skill)|'Turtle Style Last Resort']] * [[Tyrant_Lancer_(Skill)|'Tyrant Lancer']] * [[Vanishing_Ball_(Skill)|'Vanishing Ball']] * [[Whirlwind_Blade_(Skill)|'Whirlwind Blade']] * X10 Kamehameha Ultimate Attacks * [[Assault_Rain_(Skill)|'Assault Rain']] * [[Break_Cannon_(Skill)|'Break Cannon']] * [[Chain_Destructo-disc_Barrage_(Skill)|'Chain Destructo-disc Barrage']] * Crusher Volcano * [[Death_Ball_(Skill)|'Death Ball']] * [[Dual_Destructo-Disc|'Dual Destructo-Disc']] * Emperor's Death Beam (DLC 3) * [[Explosive_Assault_(Skill)|'Explosive Assault']] * [[Final_Flash_(Skill)|'Final Flash']] * Final Shine Attack (DLC 1) * [[Full_Power_Energy_Blast_Volley_(Skill)|'Full Power Energy Blast Volley']] * [[Giant_Storm_(Skill)|'Giant Storm']] * [[Gigantic_Meteor_(Skill)|'Gigantic Meteor']] * [[Heat_Dome_Attack_(Skill)|'Heat Dome Attack']] * [[Hellzone_Grenade_(Skill)|'Hellzone Grenade']] * Ice Cannon (DLC 2) * [[Innocence_Breath_(Skill)|'Innocence Breath']] * Maiden Blast ' '(DLC 2) * [[Minus_Energy_Power_Ball_(Skill)|'Minus Energy Power Ball']] * Neo Tri-Beam (DLC 1) * [[Perfect_Kamehameha_(Skill)|'Perfect Kamehameha']] * [[Saiyan_Spirit_(Skill)|'Saiyan Spirit']] * [[Scatter_Kamehameha_(Skill)|'Scatter Kamehameha']] * Serious Bomb (DLC 2) * [[Shocking_Death_Ball_(Skill)|'Shocking Death Ball']] * [[Special_Beam_Cannon_(Skill)|'Special Beam Cannon']] * [[Sphere_of_Destruction_(Skill)|'Sphere of Destruction']] * Spirit Ball (DLC 1) * [[Supernova_(Skill)|'Supernova']] * [[Super_Electric_Strike_(Skill)|'Super Electric Strike']] * Super Galick Gun (DLC 3) * [[Super_Ghost_Kamikaze_Attack_(Ultimate_Skill)|'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack']] * [[Super Kamehameha (Skill)|'Super Kamehameha']] * Super Spirit Bomb (DLC 1) * [[Super_Vanishing_Ball_(Skill)|'Super Vanishing Ball']] * [[Symphonic_Destruction_(Skill)|'Symphonic Destruction']] * [[Teleporting_Vanishing_Ball_(Skill)|'Teleporting Vanishing Ball']] * [[Ultra_Fighting_Bomber_(Skill)|'Ultra Fighting Bomber']] * [[Vacation_Delete_(Skill)|'Vacation Delete']] * Warp Kamehameha (DLC 3) * [[Weekend_(Skill)|'Weekend']] * [[X100_Big_Bang_Kamehameha_(Skill)|'x100 Big Bang Kamehameha']] Evasive Moves * Absolute Zero (DLC 2) * [[Blaster_Meteor_(Skill)|'Blaster Meteor']] * [[Break_Strike_(Skill)|'Break Strike']] * [[Dimension_Cannon_(Skill)|'Dimension Cannon']] * Dragon Burn (DLC 2) * [[Energy_Field_(Skill)|'Energy Field']] * [[Explosive_Wave_(Skill)|'Explosive Wave']] * [[Force_Shield_(Skill)|'Force Shield']] * Maiden Burst (DLC 2) * [[Rolling_Bullet_(Skill)|'Rolling Bullet']] * [[Spread_Shot_Retreat_(Skill)|'Spread Shot Retreat']] * [[Super_Explosive_Wave_(Skill)|'Super Explosive Wave']] * [[Victory_Cannon_(Skill)|'Victory Cannon']] Other Moves Moves that are typed as 'Other' can provide a wide array of effects, such as teleportation, defense, or even health recovery. Some 'Other' moves cost Ki, while some don't, so be sure to check each skill's description. Super Attacks * [[Afterimage_(Skill)|'Afterimage']] * [[Afterimage_Strike_(Skill)|'Afterimage Strike']] * [[Bluff_Kamehameha_(Skill)|'Bluff Kamehameha']] * [[Dancing_Parapara_(Skill)|'Dancing Parapara']] * [[Drain_Field_(Skill)|'Drain Field']] * [[Energy_Charge_(Skill)|'Energy Charge']] * [[Full_Power_Charge_(Skill)|'Full Power Charge']] * [[Holstein_Shock_(Skill)|'Holstein Shock']] * [[Instant_Transmission_(Skill)|'Instant Transmission']] * [[Kai_Kai_(Skill)|'Kai Kai']] * [[Lullaby_Punch_(Skill)|'Lullaby Punch']] * [[Maximum_Charge_(Skill)|'Maximum Charge']] * Phantom Fist (DLC 2) * Position Shift (DLC 2) * [[Present_For_You_(Skill)|'Present For You']] * [[Quick_Sleep_(Skill)|'Quick Sleep']] * [[Rise_to_Action_(Skill)|'Rise to Action']] * [[Solar_Flare_(Skill)|'Solar Flare']] * [[Spirit_Boost_(Skill)|'Spirit Boost']] * [[Super_Guard_(Skill)|'Super Guard']] * [[Taunt_(Skill)|'Taunt']] * Time Bullet (DLC 2) * [[Time_Control_(Skill)|'Time Control']] * [[Wall_of_Defense_(Skill)|'Wall of Defense']] Ultimate Attacks * [[Body_Change_(Skill)|'Body Change']] * Energy Zone (DLC 2) * [[The_Savior_Has_Come_(Skill)|'The Savior Has Come']] Evasive Moves * [[Armored_Boost_(Skill)|'Armored Boost']] (DLC 1) * Candy Beam * [[Instant_Rise_(Skill)|'Instant Rise']] * [[Miracle_Kneel_(Skill)|'Miracle Kneel']] * [[Psycho_Escape_(Skill)|'Psycho Escape']] * [[Super_Back_Jump_(Skill)|'Super Back Jump']] * [[Super_Front_Jump_(Skill)|'Super Front Jump']] * [[Vanisher_Guard_(Skill)|'Vanisher Guard']] Reinforcement Skills Reinforcement skills give increases or activate unique effects that help your character while active. Generally, a reinforcement skill only lasts 15 seconds and has no Ki or Stamina cost associated with it. Mach Dash and Final Pose, however, are Evasive Skills that require 300 Stamina to use. Super * [[Emperor's_Sign_(Skill)|'Emperor's Sign']] * [[Fighting_Pose_A_(Skill)|'Fighting Pose A']] * [[Fighting_Pose_B_(Skill)|'Fighting Pose B']] * [[Fighting_Pose_C_(Skill)|'Fighting Pose C']] * [[Fighting_Pose_D_(Skill)|'Fighting Pose D']] * [[Fighting_Pose_E_(Skill)|'Fighting Pose E']] * [[Fighting_Pose_F_(Skill)|'Fighting Pose F']] * [[Fighting_Pose_G_(Skill)|'Fighting Pose G']] * [[Fighting_Pose_H_(Skill)|'Fighting Pose H']] * [[Fighting_Pose_I_(Skill)|'Fighting Pose I']] * [[Fighting_Pose_J_(Skill)|'Fighting Pose J']] * [[Fighting_Pose_K_(Skill)|'Fighting Pose K']] * Fighting Sun (DLC 2) * [[Hero's_Pose_(Skill)|'Hero's Pose']] (DLC 3) * [[Justice_Pose_(Skill)|'Justice Pose']] * [[Prepare_to_be_Punished_(Skill)|'Prepare to be Punished']] (DLC 2) Evasive * [[Final_Pose_(Skill)|'Final Pose']] * [[Mach_Dash_(Skill)|'Mach Dash']] Transformations These skills boost your character in specific ways. All races may use any of the Kaiokens, but only Saiyans may use Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Vegeta, and Super Vegeta 2. The Kaiokens can be equipped in the Super Attack slots while the Super Saiyan and Super Vegeta transformations can be equipped in the Ultimate Attack slots. Super * Kaioken (Skill) * X3 Kaioken (Skill) * X20 Kaioken (Skill) Ultimate * [[Super Saiyan (Skill)|'Super Saiyan']] * [[Super Saiyan 2 (Skill)|'Super Saiyan 2']] * [[Super Vegeta (Skill)|'Super Vegeta']] * [[Super Vegeta 2 (Skill)|'Super Vegeta 2']] * [[Unlock Potential (Skill)|'Unlock Potential']] (DLC 3)